Lies Become More
by GreenTea87
Summary: Namine, typical crazy, loud child. But she just wants peace and quiet in her busy life. But her wishes won't be answered anytime soon. That boy with the bright sapphire eyes ties her to a horrible fate she will never regret. Read and review :3


Before you read anything, I would like to warn everyone that my life sucks. So if any of you R-tards don't want to read about how my boring life becomes an even bigger issue to me, leave.

Fuck no, nevermind. Don't leave. Love me. Make love to me and review this.

Thanks(:

-Nami-kinz

Ps. Your a cunt.

A/N: I own nothing except for the story line and ideas. The characters aren't mine (which is quite obvious cause its on Fanfiction). Some characters might end up mine in the future, depending on where the story takes a turn.

RxR and Namine will make love to you. I might join, depending on if your Sterling Knight/a look alike.

-Love GreenTea87

* * *

**Chapter One: We Be Fucked? But The Questions Are Never The Answers**

Moving to a new part of the city was scary, considering the fact that my house was burned down last week by a one eyed hulk poser.

Why you say, would someone burn down the house of Actor Steven Markers, my step-father? The all and powerful mighty Oz. Jokes, my step-father wasn't the man who helped Dorothy through the traitorous path. He was the man who acted in that new version of the movie. The star role made him famous, as he was a part of Steven and Martin, the War show about Troy.

The fall of Troy, may I correct, was nothing like it was in the TV show. Did Helen become pregnant with Menelaus child? No way in hell. Was she a prostitute out of her own depression? Nope, not a chance. And did she dare cross paths with Aphrodite and say she wasn't thankful for what fate has brought upon her? If so, why was she alive? Because if Aphrodite was stricken by such rudeness from a mortal, she would have burned her to death. So otherwise, no.

I didn't like the thought of having my idol being made fun of in such a way. It made me disgusted. Made me want to barf, want to choke myself...not...not that I would really do that. I value my life. No matter how shitty, how stupid and sad it may be, it also has a good side.

That good side...well...we'll get to that in a moment.

Anyways, back to my time.

NAMNAMNAMNAMNAMNAMNAMNAMNAMN AMNAMNAMNAMNAMNAMNAMNAMNAMNA MNAMNAMNAMNAMNAM

I gripped the handlebar to the taxi, opening the door wide so I could exit the vehicle. The flashes of the cameras caught my eye as I tried to look away. But as usual, my stuck up mother and her husband stood there, smiling and waving to the crowd of people, waiting to suck up their stories.

"Here you go, Madam Namine." My butler Yvon handed me my suitcase of things. The only suitcase I would be having. Everything else was burned away with my past.

I pushed past Steven, who flashed me a rude look. I smiled sweetly like the innocent girl I'm not and J-walked the street while there were no cars. Wait a minute...no cars? This is Destiny Island! There was ALWAYS cars on the streets. If not, it just didn't fit LOGIC.

"Honey! Honey!" I heard my mother's fake bright and "love" filled voice call. Her face was smiling and plastic just like a barbie doll. She tossed me a pair of keys. I remained on my feet as I eyed the pair of yellow keys, wondering what the hell they were for.

"That's the keys to your hotel room." My room? I suspected she would have tried sharing one with me. "We'll be staying here for a week, so don't loose them." She winked, turned around and left. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by the fact that this wasn't my mother.

When I say that, I don't mean my mother was kidnapped by aliens and replaced by one of them. I meant her stupid marriage ruined her. Money, money, money. That's all she ever cares about nowadays. Not that she was ever the "mother" type of women either.

Before she got married last year, she was the daughter of the Russian cafe owner. Not very high status if you ask me. But with her stubbornness, she wanted more.

My mother, Maly Markers, formerly known as Malorie "Maly" Layla Hishiru, is a teenage mother. Sadly, my father, whoever the hell that smart cookie is, left before I was even born. Knowing my mother, they probably weren't even together at the time. She was 17 when she had me. Pity her, she was known as the neighborhood whore.

Don't get me wrong, not that I don't love my mom, I hate her. She's the stupidest mother alive. She's a (how she likes to say it) retard. How you pronounce that depends on her mood. Usually its like this:

Pronounce the R as r. Like rawr. Rrrrrrrrraaawwwrrr. So R like rawr. Tard. That's all it takes to become her best friend. I purposely use it to piss her off, which works.

Back to my introduction of her and why she makes me angry. You all love me, and I know that, so I'm going to be honest with you.

She had me at the age of fifteen. Anyways, when she had me, school was on her mind. My grandfather took me in on his own.

The typical cheesy, "I love him and he's nice" stuff is right on cue when it comes to him. Sweetest guy ever.

It wasn't like he was old or something, he was only 58. I didn't find that super old. He could have passed as my father. He DID act like a father.  
When he was home, which was a minor time, he taught me the Greek Legends. My mother, who was always hesitant when I asked about them, didn't bother with it. So that's how I created my hobby with Greek Mythology. Hence my love for the Trojan War and my dislike towards Steven's tv show.

So there are only a few things that I like in this life of mine; Greek Myths, Grandfather, Kairi, Namine, and Axel.

Back to the Mother explanation:

My mother and Steven met one day at a bar when my mom whined about the bills. They chatted and cried.

So to this day, I disliked Steven, not that I respect my mother much more. She's a whore, sleeping with lots of men. And its city-known wide. If that's not a word, it should be. Because I just made the perfect definition to it. Remind me to make a mental note for this later.

Xoxo

I walked into my room and opened my suitcase. Inside was Lucky, my childhood stuffed toy that was part of the 101 Dalmatians and a few shirts, socks and a pair of shorts. Perfect, just what I needed. A nightly supply of pj's.

My thoughts roamed to the humid nights that were coming around the corner. Technically, they already began, but Tuesday was the beginning of summer.

Summer. Swimming with Kairi and Namine. Showing off my bikini to Riku and Axel. Having the water get splashed on me as if I were a Victoria Secret Commercial Model.

Ps. That shit ain't real. I've tried. I've failed.

I groaned, collapsing on the bed and smiled to the ceiling. My left hand scaled up towards the ceiling to touch it. The next thing I knew, it was on my forehead.

How dumb could I get. I had homework to work not, a school year to finish,not think about the wonderful days of the upcoming summer.

Sitting down, I pushed my messy suitcase away from me and lied face first on the ground. I breathed in the set of the carpet.

Ew.

What am I going to do with myself...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
